Lost, Hot, In The Moment
by TheStormingwulf
Summary: Part of my Beyblade Roleplaying Oneshots Series: Raul and Yelena decide that a little loving is exactly what they need to finish a very stressful day. It's a boyfriend's job to get her mind off of her twin brother's disappearance after all.


My first story on this website in about four years so please be nice as I build my abilities as a fledgling fan fiction writer back up. This story takes place during a roleplaying session I'm involved in and is a couple of years after G-Revolution. This story contains sexual themes and is not suited for anyone who is under the age of eighteen. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and the only thing I own in this is my character Yelena.

Raul smiled as he stood at the threshold of his girlfriend's bedroom, completely naked save for a pair of black colored boxers with flame patterns in various colors such as red, orange, yellow, white, and green. He smiled as he watched Yelena typing away furiously on her personal computer.

He never grew tired of watching his amazing girlfriend as she amazed him every moment they were together, ever since she pulled him out of the storm filled street hours before his attempt to prove to his sister and the world that he, Raul, was good enough to be his twin sister's partner. All he needed that day was a confidence booster and while his sister's words during the middle of his life defining match gave him what he needed in order to win, the loving tenderness Yelena had shown him hours before gave him the feeling of being a man of worth.

Of course they had met before, running into each other here and there throughout the qualifiers since her own twin brother, the crazy genius Viktor Valkov, was the coatch of the intense Blitzkrieg Boys. Most people thought that Yelena was somewhat loony at times but he found her somewhat dreamy nature soothing and absolutely adorable.

They were perfect for each other in their own ways; Raul an insecure yet successful circus performer while she was a very successful and mostly confident seamstress and fashion designer. Of course she had her own insecurities that gave them some strong common ground: being the younger twin sister of what was probably the smartest man in the world while she only possessed intelligence that was above average brought it's own sort of fears and doubts. Of course she faced them better than Raul did most of the time but the rare occasions where he saw her strong serene disposition falter somewhat and marred by the brief glimpses of worry brought her down to his level somewhat in his eyes.

His girlfriend was currently sitting up in her four poster bed, her fingers a blur as she sent some of her friends and family emails letting them know the little information she knew about the whole strange disappearance of her twin brother and sending them some resources that would help them in their journey and struggles.

She was stunning as usual, her back resting against the large headboard of her large bed while she finished her electronic communications. She was wearing one of her handmade lingerie sets this night; a light purple push up bra that amplified the effect of her already alluring breasts. They were captivating in their lacy constraignts as her firm globes were purched high on her chest. She wore a matching pair of French knickers style panties that cupped her sex and rear end in a sexy but tasteful display of feminine beauty that stopped Raul's heart every time he looked at her in them and made him hard instantly.

The Russian woman sighed with contentment as she finally hit the enter button and sat her green laptop on a side table and looked up only to find Raul watching her, his soft green eyes filled with admiration and desire while his cheeks were flushed with a nice rosy shade.

"Hey," Raul said in greeting as he moved further into the room, coming closer to her bed.

"Hey yourself," Yelena smiled up at her shorter boyfriend as he came over to her side of the bed.

She smiled cutely as Raul paused for a moment, still a little shy with any sort of romantic or sexual activities despite spending all of this time in her company. She reached up and gently grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down towards her before he could move away and captured his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She moaned softly in delight as their lips met and her's parted when she felt Raul's hesitant tongue brushing against her mouth. Her moan became louder as their tongues met and caressed each other, entangling and swirling around each other for a long moment before ending the kiss and pulling back slightly from each other.

Yelena smiled dreamily at Raul as she patted the spot next to her for her boyfriend to join her. The kiss had sparked a flame of desire that would quickly end with them making love again into the late night. Something they had already planned but was somewhat interrupted by the broadcast she had seen on the internet. Thoughts of her twin brother were cast aside however by the lust she felt for the Spanish man in front of her; the French Kiss had left her nipples quite hard against the soft lace of her bra and she felt the crotch of her panties quickly becoming wet with her sweet love juices.

Words weren't needed between them as Raul sat down on the bed next to her and quickly moved over and embraced the taller woman, kissing her again as he felt her arms going around his back, her lavender colored nails biting gently enough into his shoulderblades. Their mouths met in a hungry embrace as their tongue sought each other out again, fighting for passionate control as their desires fought against one another deep within.

Next thing the Spanish man knew was the feeling of the sheets against his back as Yelena had him pinned down once again. While she possessed a lean and lithe body that was well toned she possessed strength somewhat superior than a normal woman's and the aggressive change in her actions was something Raul was delighted whenever he was able to spark such a mood in his normally serene girlfriend.

Yelena straddled Raul's hips, grinding her molten core against his hardening member, separated only by the thing cloth barriers that was the only defense against their mounting needs. Their mouths met again in yet another fierce kissing session as she grabbed the hands of the man pinned below her and placed them on her bra covered breasts. She groaned in frustration when his fondling of her clothed mounds did nothing to please her as they normally did and quickly fixed it by reaching behind herself, unhooking her bra, and tossing it backwards across the room behind them.

Breaking the latest in a series of kisses, Yelena threw her head back and moaned loudly as Raul cupped her now free breasts, squeezing them gently, brushing his thumbs against each dusky peak of a nipple. Her panties quickly became soaked as Raul strummed and flicked her nipples, his fully erect manhood pressed hard against her panty covered crotch.

Reaching down and giving Raul a quick peck on the lips, Yelena raised herself up and slipped her soaked panties down her long legs, kicking them towards the same direction she sent her bra a moment before. She grinned at the look of amazement that consumed Raul's face like it normally did when he saw her completely bare before him. Not wanting to prolong what they were wanting and heading for all day, she gripped the waistband of Raul's boxers and slid them down and off of his legs, licking her lips at the sight of his fully hardened manhood.

Her own womanhood was a magma hot liquid mess with her puffy lips ready to be breached again by the fulfilling presence of Raul completely inside her. Eyes heavily lidded with her desire, Yelena straddled him again, bending her knees above him as she lowered herself down onto him.

Her eyes were shut tight as she threw her head back again while Raul's manhood ppierced her swollen lower lips, stretching her as he entered her once again. Her legs clamped tight against either side of him as she sank on his member, completely taking him into her until she was buried to the hilt.

Their mouths collided once more as she fell completely on him, allowing her body to be pressed tightly against him as he thrusted up into her, setting a quick and hard pace as they were both so close.

Sweat poured over both of their bodies as they slammed into each other, their normally tender love making replaced by an urgent need for a swift release for them. Rocking and rolling her hips in time against her lover, Yelena moaned louder as Raul slammed into her again and again.

They rolled over until Raul was on top, not bothering to slow down as they were both on the edge with the day's need for some loving quickly being fulfilled. Groaning one last time he slammed hard into her one last time, hitting her clit as he went and exploded into her molten core, his hot seed being released hard and fast in one brief moment.

Yelena moaned loudly as he hit her clit with that last thrust, her inner walls squeezing tightly around his hardness as she exploded right along with him. They thrusted a couple more times as they rode out their orgasms together before they finally fell together against the sheets; content and fully sated.


End file.
